


Lip Reading

by idle_writer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idle_writer/pseuds/idle_writer
Summary: My first smut with Bucky. Have mercy on me. Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy reading!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Lip Reading

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut with Bucky. Have mercy on me. Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy reading!

“You know how I’m so good at reading lips?” You huff as you dodge a punch aimed at you.

“We both know you’re not,”  Natasha snickers when you throw a punch at her, easily dodging it, tapping your arm ,  “ And watch your form. ”

“ Anywaaaaay . ”  You back off, trying to create space  between you and the former assassin.  You take a quick glance at the  super soldier duo on the other side of the gy m. Both  of them in their usual sinfully tight shirts that perfectly molds to their wide chests . Your  throat feels dry when your  eyes focus on the tiny patch of skin that peeks out  under  Bucky’s shirt, his training pants  which is  hung lowly in  his hips n ot helping the situation .  “ Sometimes, I see Bucky say my name when he talks  to St---  Ow, fuck. What the hell, Nat?!”

“Language!”

You hear Steve jokingly call you out.  Y ou  touch your  jaw, hissing in pain upon contact.  Natasha does a  really  mean kick .  P retty sure your jaw will  have a nasty  bruise.

“You weren’t paying attention!”  Natasha rushes over to your side,  having a  thorough inspection of you r face . “ Yup, that will bruise. Better get some ice for that.” 

On the other side of the room,  Bucky ha s stopped demolishing the helpless punching bag when  he heard you scream . He looks at your direction  , frowning when he catches a glimpse of your  jaw which is now slightly red and swollen.  The urge to  walk over to where you are and soothe you swells in his chest.  He swallows a lump down his throat when he sees you and Natasha exit the room.  At least Romanoff is helping you out, he thinks.  He resumes his earlier task, mindlessly punching on the bags. 

“ Why don’t you go and check up on her, Buck?”

Bucky stops what he’s doing and looks at his best friend.

“You can’t avoid her forever.”

* * *

When you reach  the elevator with Nat, you let out a sigh.  The spy raises an eyebrow at you. 

“I wonder why Bucky talk s  to Steve about me \---”

“Oh god, you’re still on about that.”

“ \--- You know, I asked them about it. Both of them denied it  and then  Buck started avoiding me . I knew they were lying. Well, I  KNOW Steve is lying. He’s so bad at it . ”

Natasha chuckles at that, making you let out a small chuckle as well but the pain in your jaw  instantly makes it a pained moan instead. With a heavy sigh, you continue. “I wish  they j ust tell me . Scratch that I wish I didn’t ask ….” 

“Alright, go to your room. I’ll go get some ice for that.”  She says pointing at your face, just as she pushes you out of the elevator which you haven’t noticed has stopped in your floor. 

You  quickly get a shower and change into comfortable clothes before plopping back in your bed.  Remembering that Natasha will drop by, you ask FRIDAY to keep your door unlocked , just in case you fell asleep. 

A  few minutes later you heard  someone clearing their throat.  You  slowly open your eyes, the light blinding for a second , as you sit up.  Bucky  is  standing at the foot of your bed , holding an ice pack with his left hand. 

“Am I dreaming?”  You groggily rubs the sleep away from your eyes . He smiles  fondly at you as he briefly thinks of wanting to see you in your every  waking moment. The smile wiped away when you continued with a sad voice,  “I must be dreaming because Buck is avoiding me like the plague.”

“ _Doll…_ ”

Hearing his voice makes you snap out of the sleepy haze.

“ Oh my god ,” You try to act normal as if you just didn’t  get all sad earlier , patting the other side of your bed  asking him to sit down , “ Buck?  Heeeey , wh at’s up?”

You cringe at your own actions. When did you two get awkward? Oh wait  yes when you decided to pry and  he started avoiding you. 

He sits down on your bed, like he usually do es before , and you feel  relief that he didn’t avoid you this time. 

“I’m sorry—” 

Y ou both blurted at the same time . You both stopped to look at each other and burst out laughing . 

When  the laughter has died down , both of you with sheepish smiles om your faces, it is as if the veil of awkwardness that surrounded you both for the past week  has gone.

Shuffling closer, you lean on him,  your injured jaw pressed lightly on his metal arm, loving the cool comfort  it gives.  “I miss you, Buck.”

“I miss you too, doll.” He presses his lips on the top of your hair. “So much.”

He continues,  “Romanoff  knocked some sense in to me.  Told me how much I hurt you by pulling away. I’m sorry.  ”

Y ou  look up at him, biting your lip suddenly embarrassed that your feelings are exposed. “You don’t have to apologize. I ’m the one who should apologize for sticking my nose in to your business.”

He shakes his head disapprovingly.  “ No,  I should’ve known better. T he whole time I was avoiding  you. I was hurting too.” 

Sighing deeply, he run his hand through his hair , a very faint blush creeping on his neck. “ The reason why I did  what I did is because I was asking Steve for advice … …about how to  take  girls out these days. ”

“Oh,”  your mood drops but you muster as much cheerfulness as you can,  “You could’ve asked me for advice!”

Bucky gives you a boyish grin,  effortlessly s eeing past your façade.  “ Won’t it be awkward if I ask advice from the same dame I want t o take out.”

“I guess it will be but –  _ Oh _ .”

Bucky watches as your facial expression changes from confused, to surprised, to  absolute glee , all in a fraction of a  minute.

“You want to take me out? Like  on  a date?” 

“If you’d let me.”

“I’ d love to . ”

* * *

“ I just realize I was right.  You were talking about me then ,” you say  as  soon as you heard the shower turn off . “ God ,  I’m so good at lip reading.”

Bucky comes out of the shower.  “The only thing you  manage to get right was your name.” 

You would have been annoyed with the amused look on his face if not for the fact that he’s wearing nothing but only a towel circling his hips, few droplets of water still clinging to his frame. You watch as a drop roll down his hair to his chest down the ridges of his abs and disappear under the towel.  “Well, I was told I’m so much better at lip  _ kissing _ .”

You lick your lip, something he instantly mirrors with his own.  He struts  towards where you are seated on the edge of your shared bed , a dark look on his eyes.  He takes gentle hold of your chin and crushes his lips to yours.  With one hand on his chest, you can feel his heart beating fast.  You other hand tangled in h is  chestnut locks , a deep grunt  rumbling off him when you tug slightly.  He pulls back , resting his forehead on yours, chuckling lightly when you try to chase  his lips.  “Yeah ,  so much better at lip kissing.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Sergeant.” 

“Yes, ma’am.”

With no less fire from before, Bucky’s lips  are back on yours .  His  metal hand is on your waist, toying and pulling the thin material of your shirt off. His skin is hot and damp from the shower , but his metal fingers are cold. You gasp at the contrast, and Bucky uses the moment to slip his tongue  in between your lips.  You get lost at the taste of him, at the languid dance your tongues and lips are making. You pull him in, wanting to feel him as close as you possibly can. He slots himself in between your legs.  A moan coming out from both your lips when his hardness  comes into contact with your clothed core.  You scramble to take the  towel off him but he stops your han ds. He  places a gentle kiss to your wrist s, and you can only watch , breath ing heavily,  as he drops on his knees to the floor. 

Bucky places  soft  wet  kisses  from your left knee  to  your  inner thighs , nipping lightly, reaching up until  before  where you want him the most, only for him to repeat the process on the right  one.  The third time he did it, you cannot stop the whine . “Buck,  stop teasing .”

He pushes forward, nudging your clothed clit with the tip of his nose before pressing open mouth kisses on your  core, drowning and reveling in the scent and taste of your arousal.  His steel blue eyes glint with delight at the sight of your disheveled form. He puts more pressure with his tongue , mov ing it  up and down , occasionally sucking at the material of your panties, a  frustrated moan is elicited from you .  You open your mouth to say something but your throat feels very dry. 

Pulling back, Bucky smirks , his metal fingers replacing his mouth , rubbing on your core. “ I’m  _ not _ so good at lip reading, doll. You  gotta tell me what you want.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” your voice coming out raspy, “F uck me with your fingers, your mouth,  your cock, I  don’t care. Make me come, Bucky.”

“Gladly.”

He quickly slips your panties  off you, the material thrown over his shoulder, as he dives back  in to your  slick. With no barrier between you, you can  feel everything he does.  You can feel the slight roughness of his scruff and the flexing of his tongue as he repeatedly flicks  it over your clit. You can feel the  smooth plates of his metal fingers as  he slicks them up and  coats them with your  juices ,  before  finally pushing one, then two of them inside you .  His flesh hand pries your hand off the sheets,  pulling them and placing them on his head, urging you to hold on to him.  You brush some of  the brown locks away from his face,  his blue eyes fixed on you , continuing his ministrations .  A particular angle and deep thrust of his fingers makes you arch and lift your hips up , tugging on his hair, blunt nails scratching his scalp . He  grunts and  p resses  his flesh arm on your lower stomach  to keep you still. 

“I want to see you r  pretty f ace when you cum , ” he breathes hot air in to your cunt.  “Cum for me, doll.”

Upon hearing those words,  the burning knot in your stomach snaps with it unleashing feeling of euphoria . Choruses of Bucky’s name leave your lips as wh ite fill ed your vision. Thighs trembling as they clamp around Bucky’s head . His tongue drinking up everything you have to give.  His  fingers slowly getting you back  to ground  as  help you finish your high. Panting heavily, you open your eyes to see Bucky getting up, licking his fingers clean.  The towel on his hips magically still on but it does nothing to hide the outline of his hard co ck.

“Need a break, sweetheart?”

“ _ I” _ you croak , shaking your head. A  smug grin forming on his face knowing he  was the cause. “I need  _ you _ .”

He yank the towel off him,  but before you have the chance to ogle god’s greatest creation, he pounces on you .  Skin on skin.  Lips on lips. Tongue on tongue. He lets you get some air  but his lips never left you . He playfully bites on your earlobe before skimming  wet kisses down the juncture of your neck. He sucks and nips at the sensitive spot, making you roll your hips upward , earning you a hiss from him.  Fumbling blindly at your bedside drawer, he fishes out a  condom . You get a quick glance of his cock, red and angry, with a d rop of pre-cum oozing from the slit.  You take the condom from his hand and  quickly wraps his cock , pumping it once, twice before  he’s taking your hand  and kissing your knuckles. He guides his cock, gliding and wetting it between your folds, before he ’s slowly pushing it inside of you.  When he’s fully sheathed inside you, Bucky falls over, bracing himself with his arms as to not crush you with his weight.  With his eyes closed, he breathes heavily in your ear, cursing  and praising at the same time.  _ How fucking tight and wet you are for him  _ _ every time _ _. _

He  slowly p ulls out until only the head of his cock is inside you, and then  quickly pushes back in.  The thickness and length of his cock reaching places  you could never.  He thrusts in and out in a steady pace.  The  delicious friction had you making noises of pleasure , not caring if anyone hears , fueling  Bucky’s desire more. His grunts grow louder and louder with each powerful slam .  T he room  filled with the sound s  of moans, grunts, and slick sound of your sex. 

The feeling of your velvet heat clenching around his hard cock  makes Bucky’s movements stutter. You’re close and he knows. The steady pace long gone as h e  thrust in and out in quick succession.  With his flesh hand, he reaches for your clit , pressing and rubbing circles on the swollen nub. A high pitched noise is drawn from your throat at the sudden feeling,  jolting and clenching on hi s cock , as you reach your orgasm. 

“Fuck, I love  when you squeeze my cock. So fucking good to me ,” Bucky speeds up , prolonging your orgasm as he reaches his. “ Always so fucking good. Fuck. ” 

With a few deep thrusts,  he slows down before co llapsing on top of you, still careful with how fragile  your  body is under his.  You rub soothing circles at his sweat sheened back, feeling the muscles relax under your touch. He lifts himself up , holds your face, and  presses a  sweet g entle kiss on your lips.  H is ocean eyes  gaze back at yours. He begins to say something but cuts himself off. He silently  mouthed three words , grinning when you understood and said it back. 

Maybe yo u’re good at lip reading , or maybe only his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it. Comments, kudos appreciated as always. Take care, lovelies :)


End file.
